fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Glenn's Adventure/Plots
Misstical Mystery Prologue Glenn is a struggling musician living in Emarown in a flat with his flatmate Luke. During one night, a small meteor crashes through the window, landing on the floor before suddenly lighting up, causing Glenn to lucid dream. In his dream, he wonders around a strange world, left in ruins and in mayhem; Glenn, confused, wonders around a bit longer before coming across a massive shadow, which covers him in darkness, which wakes Glenn up in a sweat. Confused about a small stone in his living room, he feels the urgency to keep it, in which he does by storing it in his hair before going back to bed. Once again, Glenn lucid dreams, being inside the darkness where five different coloured glowing stones shine inside the dark, with each stone being in a different environments before approaching Glenn and then absorbing itself into the Save Stone, which then shows the ruined world restored into its original state. Again, waking up in another sweat, Glenn goes out onto the balcony to have a smoke, before going back to sleep. Act I Waking up in the morning, Luke and Goldie have gone missing with no trace, leaving Glenn to realises the situation he is in. Wondering around the city on his day off, Emarown has turned into chaos after being trapped in a dome, surrounding the entire of Emarown. Despite this however, the situation takes a worse turn, being that it starts to float into space. Desperate to get out of the dome, Glenn hijacks a car amidst the chaos and races to the edge of Emarown before drives through the dome, falling through space, subsequently dying. Falling through the atmosphere, the Save Stone still in Glenn's hair creates a small shield around Glenn to protect him from the car's impact on ground. Landing in a forest, he is taken in by a forest dweller known as Lizzy, who lives under the forest along with her species, known as the Hugners, who are tall and lean with an unsettling appearance however are tender and caring. Despite being dead, Lizzy had managed to resuscitate Glenn and nurse him back to health. Glenn soon learns that the place they live in, Fodner, is currently under attack by a strange being corrupted by a strange spirit. Needing assistant, Glenn accepts the help of Lizzy. After wondering around Fodner, the pair locate the source of corruption due to the Save Stone, where Glenn and Lizzy fight the corrupted Dr Frizzer, a corrupted scientist determined to destroy and reveal the hidden world of Fodner. In an attempt to stop him, Lizzy tackles him down, knocking out the Mystical Stone around his neck before being absorbed by the Save Stone, giving him the power of Mystical Ice, which allows Glenn to shoot quick hard ice bullets, and unknowning Mystically Mental, a side effect where too much stress can cause Glenn to become mentally unstable. Lizzy is soon corrupted by the same spirit corrupting Dr Frizzer, who appears to be used a host body. Concerned, Glenn leaves in a successful attempt to not get corrupted. Escaping Fodner, Glenn manages to end up in Bridged after wondering around, where he meets Josh all roughed up. Remembering that a similar figure to Josh appeared in his dream and vice versa, Glenn and Josh agree to team up and attempt to find the similar figures and also stop the distant future from happening. The pair both decide to travel to the nearest town, Loived, where the train they take manage to get trapped in the underground. The train is soon covered in smoke, where the train is ambushed before the people are kidnapped by strange individuals including the pair. Distressed, the pair try to escape however fail which turns out to very much stress out Glenn. Being beatened by the strange individuals, Glenn breaks free from the ropes, before being approached by their masked leader, with no distinctive features or looks. Barely defeating it in battle, the Mystical Stone drops from its necklace, before being absorbed by the Save Stone, which allows Glenn to harness the power of Mystical Fire, meaning he can take advantage of high temperatures and shoot quick fire rays. Being rescued by the rescue team, everyone is brought back onto the surface before Michael, part of the crowd, approaches the pair and is glad to see Josh and alright to see Glenn, despite not seeing each other. Josh informs Michael about the situation that they’re all in, and Michael is happy to join the group in their adventures. Travelling on foot, the group find themselves in a small village, under attack by some strange being, where soon they are attacked and beaten up. However, the civilians in the village are strange creatures known as Marthies, strange little defenceless creatures living in harmony. After saving them, the group are told about a strange statue corrupting the Marthies into doing bad things like littering. Being kind, the group break the statue, however accidentally reveals the demon inside the statue, which the group quickly have to take care of. Soon, the group rest before travelling on foot again. Michael leads the group to relax at a stadium to watch a band perform, however this is cut short after the stadium is evacuated due to health and safety. Being one of the last three to leave, the exits are blocked off after a strange robot threw a pack of chairs by the exits. Intimidated, the group attempt to attack the massive robot fails, and are met with their demise. However, at the last second, Hutch manages to save the group from the void and defeats the robot, which explodes along with its power core flying into the air, before being caught by Glenn revealing to be a Mystical Stone, where the power is absorbed into the Save Stone, allowing Glenn to use the power of Mystic Heal, a power that heals any illnesses and heals health lost. Hutch, happy to meet Glenn again, tells him his strange dream, where Glenn invites him to join their adventures. Act II Taking the cab to the nearest hotel, they are randomly dropped off at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. Deciding to travel into the desert, the group then decided to rest at a nearby junk junction, where in the middle of the night, a strange temple rises from the sand. Intrigued, Hutch decides to go alone to find the mysteries it hides. After discovering old pictures on the wall, it shows a story of four warriors attempting to defend its home from a spirit, however fail to do so, dying with their spirits being released, scattered and forgotten. Hutch realising what will happen, he soon is taken by mummies and taken to their main leader, Mismery, who attempts to seduce Hutch to join her forever in slumber. However, due to Hutch being half robot, he is not tricked, and defeats Mismery, dropping her Mystical Stone which Hutch takes. With the temple collapsing, Hutch escapes in the nick of time. Soon after escaping the Mystical Stone power is absorbed into Glenn, allowing him to use the power Mystical Earth with the group awaken to strange robot creatures examining the group. Annoyed, Hutch throws a rock at the drone, accidentally turning it into magnet mode, which takes Hutch and Glenn, due to Glenn wearing rings and Hutch being a cyborg. They soon are taken away to a strange base with Glenn’s Save Stone automatically protecting the pair with his Mystic Shield. Soon arriving at a strange ship, Glenn and Hutch stealthy make it through the landing zone and past the soldiers, before arriving in an examination zone. In the room, there are folders of plans, attacks and details on the current test subjects and Glenn’s group. Accidentally setting off the alarm, Glenn and Hutch manages to accidentally stumble into the room 001, breaking the glass concealing one of the test subjects, Vincent. Finally gasping his first breath of air in ages, Glenn puts a ring on his finger, before Hutch carries him towards the same drone that took him to the base, to make it travel to the nearest Four Warrior, being Josh and Michael. After barely escaping, the ship is put on high alert for the three convicts, which disables the drone. The group find themselves falling to the ground, with Glenn’s Save Stone out of energy, meaning that they could potentially die. Luckily, the group is saved by a comfortable landing of sand, where they are all reunited. Vincent, confused is surprised to see Glenn and Hutch after a few years, and after being informed of what is happening, Vincent joins the group to help them out in anyway they can. With Misstical’s army on high alert, they begin the process earlier than expected, with Misstical’s soldiers attacking Nexonation. Alerted, Vincent leads the group to a strange place that he had once saw in his dream, being a strange door leading to a staircase, which leads the group to a small city, populated more strange creatures known as Smishes, blobby little creatures varying from sizes and colours. The group wonder around the city, seeking shelter and warmth, where they are taken in the prime minister of the city, Minister Smishes. Minister asks the group to help them with their problems, being a strange stone possessing a Smish. The group attempt to take the Stone, however a spirit grabs the hand of Vincent, throwing him to the floor. Realising that it’s serious, the group defeat the spirit and extract the Mystical Stone, being absorbed into the Save Stone allowing Glenn to use the ultimate power of Mystic Power, a strong and powerful element, made up of only the finest cosmic dust. Act III (To Be Changed) Leaving the city, the group travel back to Bridged using the underground railway, however upon arriving, the city appears to be in ruins and deserted. Soon, the group is ambushed by raiders, being the same band that the group had watched earlier. As The Four Warriors saved the band, in return they assist the group in getting around the now ruined city. Being taken to the ruined city centre, the group stare in awe, however are interrupted by a strange mutant creature attacking the group. Being massive in size, the beast manages to knock out Glenn and Michael, leaving Josh, Hutch and Vincent to take down the beast, however failing to do so. Soon, they all nearly meet their fate, however soon the beast starts to fight itself, before shrinking and returning to its normal state and the demon inside being dragged back down below the ground. It is revealed to be Lizzy, who give the group the final Mystical Stone location, where the group travel to track down stone. Finding the stone in a pile of rubble, it is soon stolen by Misstical’s army, where it is used by the Misstical to restore her army. Failing in their mission, Misstical's army arrives to Earth, using the Mystical Stone to power her new army to attack the Earth and to restore herself to full power and physical form being, a massive, haunting, disturbing demon-like creature indescribable. With all of the emotional stress of being the world’s savior haunting Glenn, he unleashes all of his power and turns Mystically Mental in an attempt to rival the power of Misstical and in doing so, causing permanent damage to Glenn's mental and physical health. Soon after managing to defeat Misstical, the spirit corrupting Misstical, Arsis, soon disappears and turns into nothing and a massive explosion covering the whole of Earth, returning everyone back to their original state before Misstical's arrival. Glenn is seen on the floor, possibly dead, needing desperate medical attention. It is revealed that the host body for Arsis, Misstical has retired from her job as a ruler, Emarown safely returned back to its original place and the reconstruction of Bridged has commenced. Glenn, waking up in a hospital, learns that he now suffers from parkinsons and also suffers from PTSD. Category:Subpages Category:Stories Category:Storylines Category:Glenn Category:Glenn's Adventure